Love Live! School idol festival
is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and KLab and was released on the April 16, 2013 for iOS and June 6, 2013 for Android devices. An English version was released on May 11, 2014 under the title "School Idol Festival" at version 1.6. A Taiwanese version was released on May 22, 2014 under Mobimon Inc. at version 1.2. A Korean version was released on July 1, 2014 under NHN Entertainment Corp. at version 1.1. Gameplay Love Live! School idol festival is free to play and lets users experience two modes—Story and Live—as all nine members of the idol group: μ's. Players acquire a score in Live Mode, in which players tap circles at the proper time in order to receive a high score that can be placed on the leader board. The songs available in rhythm mode are songs featured in the anime. Depending on the player's results, they will receive new idol cards to add to their team, and can be leveled up and transformed by combining them with other idol cards. In Story Mode, the player works as μ's helper and manages their training and schedule. The mode is fully-voiced with all of the idols' voice actresses from the anime returning for the game. The player interacts with the girls as they live their lives as school idols. Characters 'Otonokizaka High School ' *Kousaka Honoka *Sonoda Umi *Minami Kotori *Hoshizora Rin *Nishikino Maki *Koizumi Hanayo *Yazawa Nico *Ayase Eli *Toujou Nozomi 'Seiran High School' *Osaka Shizuku *Ichinose Marika *Nagayama Minami *Sugisaki Aya *Torii Ayumi *Kujo Seira *Tanaka Sachiko *Shinomiya Akiru *Fujishiro Yumi 'Shinonome Institute' *Miyashita Coco *Yuki Sana *Christina *Kamiya Rika *Konoe Kanata *Konoe Haruka *Kasane Hasekura *Kikkawa Mizuki *Mido Yuri 'Chitose Bridge High School' *Yuu Aizawa *Nishimura Fumie *Kikuchi Akemi *Saeki Reine *Morishima Nanaka *Suda Iruka *Shimozono Saki *Tatara Ru *Shiraki Nagi 'Tooh Institute' *Kadota Tsurugi *Kirihara Yuuka *Kurosaki Shun *Shitara Fumi *Ayanokoji Himeno *Shirase Koyuki *Aikawa Ryo *Saiki Fuu *Shido Misaki 'Shion Women High School' *Sakamaki Chiduko *Shiga Hitomi *Fukuhara Mikoto *Kizaki Akira *Tsukishima Yuka *Hyodo Sayuri *Kurobane Sakura *Kurobane Sakuya *Takamagahara Mutsuki 'YG International School' *Ranpha *Isabella *Emma *Jennifer *Rakshata *Rebecca *Maria *Leo *Saotome Yukari List of Songs Japanese Version: JP Version Update Log: link English Version: EN Version Update Log: link Events Japanese Version: English Version: Gallery List of cards found here. In-Game = File:SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Fuyu_ga_Kureta_Yokan).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Aki_no_Anata_no_Sora_Tooku).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku) SIF JP Title Screen (Eien Friends).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Eien Friends) Love_Live_Game_Modes.png|Two modes in the game, Story and Live. Game_01.jpg Game_02.png Game_03.jpg External Links *Got questions? Visit the forums! *For additional information about this game a wiki can be found here: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. *The official website for the game can be found here: Official Website (Japanese). *The products for English Version can be found and pre-ordered at NIS America. *Google Play links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) **Korean Version *iTunes links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) **Korean Version Category:Franchise Category:Games